Naruto:Force Corruption
by Yuuzhan Vong
Summary: Trained by Darth sidious,naruto found out about kyuubi and betrayed his master and became darth xodois,dark lord of the sith and wages war againist the jedi order to rule the galaxy in the name of the sith.Dark!narutoPowerful!narutosmart!narutoevil!naruto


Power of the Sith

Chapter 1

* * *

Darth Sidious stood aboard the bridge of his apprentice's ship the super star destroyer - _The Executioner _a symbol of fear in the Galactic Empire he looked at the dead bodies of the strom trooper and officers. "Heh...my foolish apprentice has betrayed me now i must raise the sith anew from this planet IIun " said the dark lord. He put the ship cloaking device on left to his shuttle and depart landing in a clearing in the forest. Behind him was a mountain with a large cave in it he deceid this would be his base of operations here and started unpacking boxes of Bacta Tanks,Death Sticks,and a Refain patches. He put down his experiment table in the back and put up selve full of ancient books of ancient sith lords and of wars,lightsaber styles, and much more. He got out and decieded to look around but in a instance he turned and felt a massive beacon of the force call to him " This power it i-it will save the sith they will live! " said Sidious. He dashed off in that direction using force speed and hurried it was getting fainter meaning what ever it was it was dying quickly dodging tree's and people in werid vest with headbands with the symbol of a leaf on it. He arrived infront of a large gate to some kind of village and smirked a cruel smile force jump getting up it and dashed in the air going in concealing his presence with the sat in a pool of blood holding the stub that was his arm and looking at his missing leg gritting his teeth crying tears of blood from the pain the villagers looked at him a twisted smile on there lips as on cut his eye blinding him and causing him to scream. " Now what should me take from you hellspawn " said the leader. But the they heard a 'fttt' sound and turned seeing a black hooded man with a red beam sword cutting them apart and shooting lightning from his palm frying and burning there bodies with purple lightning. " Who the hell are yo-!?!ARGG!! " said the leader before he lost his head. He looked at the bleeding boy with pity(AN:NOT!) and picked him up. "W-who are you? " asked Naruto. The man looked at him with yellow eye's and smirked a little " Me they call me Darth Sidious,Dark Lord of the Sith,but you call me master youngling " said Sidious. At that naruto closed his eye's darkness cosuming him warm forming within him a smile on his lips perhaps he knew of his destiny and now the villager had much more to fear from him.

After waking up he found he hand a new metal arm and leg and a new eye in which he could still see from it and started reading up on the history of the sith and what this 'Force' was his master told him of. After hours of reading he came to a stop he was amazed to say to least his three favorite lords of the sith were Darth Revan,Darth Plagueis, and Darth Bane he found each had a importance to the sith. Darth Bane though was his idol he deceided he be a great sith like him a TRUE Dark lord of the Sith become one of the greatest ever maybe greater than bane was he hoped. He learned from a test his midi-chlorian count was higher than anyone else's EVER a person of the force itself he wonder wayb his count eas over 50,000 it was unheard of in the history of the galaxy. He then learned of the kyuubi inside of him it told him it was a pure source of dark side energy and it power combine with his his power would grow over the years as the more he merged with him. He and the Sith/Demon agreed that together they must make there own empire to control and kyuubi made a deal to make his bone structre stronger and him grew taller quicker and stronger than a normal human and to train him in his mind at night.

His master and him stood infront of a pool of sliver reflective like water naruto had changed over the month his tenth birthday was a few months away actually he looked at his reflection with dull eye's(AN:Actually one real eye though). He had pale white skin and white hair in a braid going down over his shoulder black wraps on it black rings around his eye's spike like tears going down his face a little. He wore black robes and leather gloves with durasteel knuckle guards black spandex shirt over that was a thin layer of black leather and a red sash on his waist. He wore simple black training pants and black boot's with a knife in the side. His lightaber was unquie it was made of durasteel with bone like material and curved small spikes at the top pointing upwards a black colored blade. His only real eye was yellow with a red tint to it the other was all gray the pupil the sclera everything his mechinical arm was wrapped in bandages under his robes leg too. He turned and left quietly leaving and stopped a cruel smile appering on his face it was time he quickly used Force Dash turning on his saber only to meet sidious's red one " I knew you betray me foollish boy you barely know anything of the force and you challange a sith lord fool! " shouted Sidious.

At that naruto started chuckling witch turned into full blown laughter " No _master_ i learned more then you think now face that wrath of ME! for i am Darth Krayt ruler of the new sith empire! " shouted back Naruto. He then unleashed a wave of the force that knocked back sidious he then charged but sidious blocked again and naruto jumped back kicking him in the gut then face. He entered a stance and smirked " Time to test this out Form VII: Juyo - Deadly Strike " said Naruto. He charged moving like a blur infusing his lightsaber with purple Force Lightning and striked a power stroke of his blade slashing through him in a second. Sidious jumped to the side and landed on a nearby boulder then he fell on his knee's and say his arm missing and clenthed the stump. " AGRRRH!! " yelled Sidious. Sidious got up and jumped away quickly fleeing from his powerful foe who turned off his saber and walked to his master shuttle.

He took off finding _The Executioner _in orbit and landed inside and climbed out amazingly his master got about 200 old B1 battle droids uo and ruuning over the time he was here to run the ship. One of the droids say him and walked up to him and slauted " Lord Naruto your order's " said the Droid. " For one call master sidious is dead any problems then your all scrap metal now for order's take us to Malachor V " said Naruto. " Y-yes sir Roger Roger " said the Droid. Naruto turned and left for vader's old chamber's to begin creating his new empire. It been a couple of day's naruto had some more droids made B1 and made increasing his small army. He hired some trandoshan slaver's and merc's found some zabark bounty hunter equipped in mandolorian armor.

They arrived at Malachor and naruto decieded to leave the ship in the junkyard pile outside the old destroyed planet now asteroid. He took the shuttle and reached out with the force to the old trayus academy and quickly found it. He guided the ship to it's remains and landed outside several storm beast nearby roaring at nothing eating on the corpse's of there dead. Naruto looked around and entered the academy survived barely mostly destroyed he had to remake though the core was gone he thought for a minute. He decieded to re make one her on the planet. He chuckled " Now the galaxy will fear the sith once more The Lord of Destruction - Darth Xodois! " shouted Naruto. The sounds of manical laughter could be heard for mile's echo with the roar's of the storm beast.

* * *

It been three years since then and naruto did recreate the academy it was twice the size as the old jedi temple on corasunt that sidious destroyed and was a obsidian stoned temole fueled by dark side energy. His empire grew quickly he started recruited and captured people and races toturing them forcing them to join him. His power grew quickly he made a fleet of ships that were cloaked in the junkyard in the orbit of the astroid/planet. He Was captured by some yuuzhan vong and totured for a few months but he escaped after stealing some of there tech. He changed his apperance growing up he did naturally change and kyuubi deceided to change some things. He stood 6'3 having a musclar build but not to large of a body his skin still pale. He wore a skin tight black leather curiass two studded starps in a X fashion around his chest. A torn black Kama on his waist with a studded belt and a skull buckle his saber at his waist a doudle bladed saber lightsaber on his back waist. He wore a black cloak that ended at his shoulder he had on black training robe shirt with starps going down it. He had simple black boots and training pants and black glove's and some black colored sith marking's on his face . Finally he wore clawed gauntlet's and rib like guards on his torso a spiked spine down his a collar on his neck attaching it.

He sat in the concil camber he made a darkly lited room twelve chairs sat in it in the center was a large galaxy map. Near the window was a stack of sith holocrons of the ancient sith lords that they left behind naruto just found sidious and added it. In the room was naruto in his throne-like chair the other's were Vossk,a trandoshan,Gezto,a Rodian,Raul,a Wookie,Korr,a Kel Dor,Vequig,a Gand,Kolish,a Twelik,Kain,a Human,Neix,a Aqualish,Kota,a Devorian,Sesla,a Torguta,and Nan Nor,a Gungan each wore dark jedi master robe found in the old academy. Naruto cupped his chin " Now we will reveal ourself to the galaxy to to strike The New Republic but where suggestions? " said Naruto. " well mesa say we attack Mon Clamari big republic world powerful planet they lose " said Nan Nor. " Well Master Xodois I'd say we attack Endor and reclaim it in name of the Shadow Alliance " said Gezto. Naruto nodded " Well i agree with that we might find something in the remains of the second Death Star " said Naruto. He got up and reached the door " We going to Mustafar also but Raul,Vossk,and Vequig your coming with me get to your ships and meet me at Endor dismissed " said Naruto.

Naruto sat at the bridge of his new captial ship It was like _The Executor _but large nearly twice the size with a super laser in the center it looked the same but larger and a small cannon like gun in the city like part under the bridge. Three other ships appeared looking like super star destoryer with four star destroyer's each. " Alright Begin the Invasion! " ordered Naruto. He ship's turret's turned toward's the Republic fleet's ships and open fire hailing them with bolts of super heated white beams of plasma. TIE hunter took of from the hanger bay with Imperial Shuttle's going to the planet with TIE bomber escort's. His three apprentice's left there ships using there old republic style jedi fighter's but black and red. Two went to the planet below the other stayed in this fight. A magna guard approached him and saluted him it had yellow marking's on it " Master we have a transmission from a Luke Skywalker patch it through? " asked the droid. Naruto nodded a flicker appeared a figure with short blond hair and full black robes appeared " I am Luke Skywalker the second, Jedi Grandmaster of The New Republic what are your reason of attack here? " asked Luke. " The start of a war for control of the galaxy The New Sith War it shall be named now face me Darth Xodois, THE DARK LORD OF THE SITH! " shouted Naruto.

The transmission ended and naruto turned to the commander a fat red colored twelik a double bladed lightsaber on his waist. " you are in control to i return commander Aero " said Naruto" YES MY LORD! " shouted the large tweilk Aero. He turned and walked out to his fighter a TIE advanced with Hunter design. He left and acclerated towards the flagship dodging and jumped out crashing his fighter in the hanger and ignited his saber. He deflected the fire of the troops around him dashing forward cutting them in half and apart dodging stun baton cutting his arm off then head a group came up firing there blasters and naruto shot them with a hail of lightning. He calmly walked through the hall way clashing and cutting the troopers with ease he entered a small domed room and a kel dor with a brown sweater like shirt on and black cargo pants and boots two lightsabers in each hand a green and a orange saber. " I am jedi master jaden korr what is your bussiness here sith? " asked Jaden. Naruto smirked and twirled his saber in one hand infront of him in a sheild fashion and charged jumping up slashing downwards jaden blocked and slashed with the other. Naruto sidesteped and dodged his roundhouse kick and punched him in the face and followed up with a knee rammed into his back twice jaden rolled on his hands and took a stance. He jumped to the nearby wall and backflipped onto the other wall and pushed himself forwards trusting bother saber's forward,naruto stood there and muttured something under his breath and jaden heard it " Darkness holds onto your soul young jedi ". Then skeletal hands shot out and wrapped around him " What the-!?! " said Jaden. " Foolish jedi the sith have mastered Necromancy the dark art of controlling the dead and i am the second Sith Necromancer to ever live now here a demonstration of my power on someone of your strength in the force _Jedi Master_ " said Naruto.

He flexed his hands and jaden started moving around like a puppet and naruto had him unlock the elevator and put himself in it then jaden and pressed F5 and the elevator went up it stopped a made jaden move out. He used Force Camouflage hiding himself and had jaden start killing his fellow trooper's they reached the bridge and they walked in and the door clossed tight and a engery field came up. Jaden was forced to his knee's saber at his own throat luke skywalker stood there his green lightsaber in hand naruto appeared in a shower of sparks a cruel smile on his face. " Hello young skywalker " said Naruto twirling his lightsaber. " Why do you follow this path it will only lead to destruction? " questioned Luke. Naruto started walking to the side luke doing the same making a circle. " Why? because it is my destiny skywalker " replied Naruto. He jumped up dashed forward slashing vertically aiming at lukes gut but met his saber in a deadlock. They jumped backwards and charged eachother again meeting in another deadlock luke formed a orb of blue energy in his hands and shot a wave of energy at him. Naruto held up his hands and stopped it and forced it back luke braced himself and flew backwards into thr roof of the bridge, he gritted his teeth and landed hard on the floor. He got up and naruto cracked his neck and unleashed a hail of Force Lightning it cracked and ripped apart the durasteel plate luke scream out in pain and naruto justed laughed.

Luke mustered the last of his strength and rushed forward and slashed and hell into darkness naruto cursed his lightsaber destroyed and drew his double blade red lightsaber and twriled it and turned to the window. " To mustafar " said Naruto. He turned and left ...

* * *

Chapter 1 done...

Naruto info

Age:14

Height:6'3

Weight:155lbs.

Eye color:Blue(Normal),Gold with red(Dark side)

Hair color:Blonde(normal),Sliver(Dark Side)

Lightsaber style:Juyo/Vaapad(main),Niman,Ataru,Shien

Force powers:Force push,Force Lightning,Force crush,Force whirlwind,Force wave,Force choke,Force Drain,Death field,Force flame,lightsaber throw,Force speed,Force valor,Force shield,Force Repluse,Force storm,Force Necromancy,Force Kill,Force enlightnment,Burst speed,Force immunity,Battle meditation

species:Human,half Sith breed

Homeworld:Ilun

Afflictions:Kohona(as Naruto)

Order of the Sith Lords(as Xodois)

Sith Empire(as Xodois)

Born:178ABY

Master(s):Darth Sidious(Sith Master)

Apprentice(s):Raul(Sith Apprentice)

Vequig(Sith Apprentice)

Korr(Dark Jedi)


End file.
